Claws and Blades
Before the upcoming summit, the Third Eikage travels to the Land of Cliffs to propose a potential alliance with Tsumegakure! the "Emperor" is a strange one, however.. Act One - God Beams of sunlight broke through the cloudy sky, illuminating the pathways of Tsumegakure. Villagers walked and conversed without a care in the world, because they were protected. Yes, they were under their God's protection, so they felt no fear. While this was true, the same thing could be said in reverse. They were very overprotective of their emperor but today they would have to put their suspicions aside. The Eikage of Eigakure was visiting to discuss important matters with the Emperor. On the largest mountain in the village known as Mount Buzou, the Eikage and the Emperor conversed. Daoji was small and child-like, his stature being no larger than four feet. His eyes were large and expressive, but his lack of eyebrows gave him a mysterious gaze. He was always seen as a happy person, but something else lurked beneath. "Ah, Eikage-chan! I am very happy for you to have come to my palace on this day." Daoji spoke with happiness and joy. Instead of sitting on his throne, he floated just above it's seat with the help of his powers, showing just how care-free he was. "Our villages symbolize the same concepts in a way, Eikage-chan. They both idealize sharpness and power: the claw and the blade! man and nature which feed off of one another, that is the natural law of this world." He said, displaying his wisdom. This was evidence of his true age, having seen both and modernity. The Eikage sat cross-legged on the carpet. It was an odd experience for, used to sitting in a chair when conducting official business. "Well, there's always a first time for everything I suppose." she thought to herself, before realizing such thoughts to herself were pointless. Nevertheless, this Emperor God that everyone spoke so highly of was nothing like she expected. For one, he was incredibly short. "It's good to finally meet you, Gakekage. Your people speak reverently of you and your great works. The blade and the claw are meant to be sharp, they are what protect those that wield them. Not to be rude and all, but why do you.....look the way you do?" she asked, unable to resist asking the question. After all, Shunrai was one who prided herself on honesty, so it wouldn't do to avoid the elephant in the room. Daoji's appearance was rather peculiar, however, there was reason for such an appearance. "I have been granted mystical abilities, Eikage-chan! From the day I came to this world, I have never aged, my mind has subjugated the cells of my own body, halting my aging process! it is rather impolite to question someone's looks, no?" he questioned with true concern. The guards next to him eyed the Eikage with great disdain. However, the little Emperor felt these thoughts and quelled them with his own. "It is, but I'm the kind of person that doesn't like things to fester. Rather get the awkward or rude things out of the way you know? That way it's not hanging over when conversation starts; though I apologize for the bluntness of question," she commented before refocusing the conversation. "I suppose we should start with resources no? That way we can hammer out how we'll be able to help each other."